The Family Leone
by MKhigh-865
Summary: The Leone family is moving to Sky High, the grand childeren of Nurse Spex, Adalia meets a certain boy with the abilty to strech. Lash X OC R&R People :D
1. Intro

Hi there I'm Adalia, Adalia Leone, I'm just your average eveyday 17 year old girl...Who happens to be able to control electricity and change my voice and have rockstar brothers...My mum was a Super Heroine by the name of Volt, and my dad is a shapeshifter by the name of Chamelion, I got my mum's power of eletricity and only part of my dad's power, meaning I can sound like anyone in the world, from the awsome singing voice of Billie Joe Armstrong, to the annoying voice of Karen from Will and Grace. Aparently because I can't 'control' my powers, so they're sending me to a place in the sky where I can do less 'damage'...It's not my fault, there was faulty wiring anyway, it would have blown eventually if I was sitting there or not...Hold on I love this bit of the song.

_If I promise to go to church on sunday, _

_Will you go with me on Friday night, _

_If you live with me I'll die for you and this comprimise._

Sorry 'bout that, I'm a wee bit of a Green Day fan if you hadn't noticed already...Anyway this place is like someplace in America, so that sort of sucks gay monkey balls...Wait a minute, it isn't hahaha I'm sooooooooo going to enjoy this, getting away from chavvy Essex is a dream come true...And it's to America! I don't know what Billie Joe was going on about, I'm going to love it there...I hope... 1 moment please.

_Last chance to piss it all away, _

_Nothing but Hell to pay, _

_When the lights are going down,_

_Oh deadbeat holiday,_

_Celebrate your own decay, _

_There's a vacant sign, _

_That's hanging high on a noose over your home, _

_Oh deadbeat holiday, _

_Get on your knees and pray,_

_There's a vacant sign that's hanging high, _

_But at least you're not alone._

Sorry...Again, it's just fun to sing, because it is possible for me to sound EXACTLY like the greatest artist in the world Billie Joe Armstrong.

"HEY!"

Oh those were my older brothers, Nathan and Matthew, they rarely do the syncronised talking thing because they believe that just supports the steriotype for twins, they're in a band of their own...Madina Lake, perhahps you've heard of them, unlike them, I was not raised in Chicago...Lucky bastards, they got our grandfather's ability to turn invisible.

Oh yes and not forgetting my three older sisters, Rebecca, Darla and Iris, Iris is the oldest at 31, then Darla at 29, then Rebecca at 27, the twins are both 25, then there's me at 17, the youngest. Darla got dad's full power of shapeshifting, Rebecca got Grandma's power of Telekenisis and Iris got our other Grandma's power of X-Ray vision, she's the one that works at Sky High as a nurse.

Ahh Nanna Spex, Iris is going to work with her when we get over to the States, I'm going to get to bed people, peace out and keep on keeping of rocking, your blogger Addy.

**PEOPLE, DO YOU THINK I SHOULD PERSUE THIS FIC, IF SO THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT**

KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING! (AND READING AND REVIEWING!)

Lu-Lu


	2. Anger

**Anger**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARICTERS!**

Adalia stepped off the plane and looked around, she was nearly at her new home, nearly ready to start a new school.

"Adalia keep moving, you're tripping us up!" Iris said, trying to be the leader...Again.

"Alright no need to shout, Who pissed in your cheerieos?" Adalia laughed.

"I think it was either me or Nathan, but none of you can prove which one of us did it." Matthew joined in.

"Look, You guys know that I get edgy on any flight that's over 2 hours long, it's Adalia's fault for making me watch Final Destination!" Iris argued back.

"Hehe, wouldn't it be great if they actually showed that movie on the plane...People would be shitting themselfs." Adalia kept on laughing.

"Okay guys, who's coming in the Convertable?" Nathan asked, shouting over all of them, trying to be the male father figure of the group, being as they didn't have one there with them and he was seven and a half minutes older than Matthew.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" Darla screamed at Rebecca, holding Becca's phone above her so she couldn't get it.

"SO WHAT IF I DID, HE LIKES ME BETTER ANYWAY, WHO WANTS A SKANK LIKE YOU!" Rebecca screamed back to Darla, this was their dayly bitch fight over Vinny La Moyé, Man whore of the century.

"Lady's...The truth is, and correct me if I'm wrong...Is a lying man whore who sleeps around and degades women...You like him why?" Adalia asked, amused by the display in front of her.

"He's hot." Darla and Rebecca said at the same time.

"God you two really are shallow...Hey Nathan, me and Matt and you are going in the convertable." She said to Nathan sweetly.

"Okay let's go." Nathan exclaimed, grabbing some bags off the floor.

"HEY! Why does squirt get to go in the convertable?" Darla asked, outraged.

"Because she answered me...Here's the keys to the mini van." Nathan said with a smile. Adalia had always got on better with the twins, they were her best friends, they even wrote a song about her and put in on their debut album.

They got in the car and dropped the roof. Adalia got her camera out.

"Okay boys, are you excited being back in the country you grew up in?" Adalia asked, shoving the camera in their faces.

"...I dunno, it's good to have a change I guess." Nathan said, trying to look at the road and the camera at the same time.

"The only thing I care about is the music, if there are no music clubs and no Chinese resteraunts then the place gets a zero." Matthew stated.

"I only like the place because you guys are here with me...Can I get an arwwwwww here please." Adalia laughed.

"Arwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Nathan and Matthew said at the same time.

"Thank you...So, are Dan and Mateo going to come over here, or are you going to Dan and Mateo, also when are you buggering off to your next tour." She said smiling.

"Ummmm we're going to stay here with our little sister, because if we didn't, You, Darla and Rebecca would kill each other-" Nathan started.

"Nathan what are you saying, Adalia could kill those two in one go, after all, she is the only one in the house hold that can make lightning strike twice in the same place." Matthew carried on.

"Indeed...What's for dinner?" Nathan asked.

"Unless we go to Nana Spex's, we're having KFC...Unless this is the town that KFC forgot...Then we're gonna have to go Cannibal on Darla and Rebecca's asses." Adalia said, laughing.

" How come Me and Nathan got the shitty power?" Matthew asked out of the blue.

"HEY! Invisibility is not a shitty power, why do you always put yourself down like that, could it be some self-esteem issue from the past young Matthew." Adalia corrected, shoving the camera in his face.

"Okay, 3 things...1 Invisibility IS a shitty power because when I reveal it, everyone assumes I'm a pervert, 2 I'm not a chick...I don't get self-esteem issues and 3, When the fuck did you turn into fucking Trisha Goddard?" Matthew exclaumed, turning to face Adalia properly.

"Ohhh...3 things...1 No one thinks you are a pervert...They know you are but keep it to themselfs, 2 That is the most sexist thing I have heard you say and 3 I turned into Trisha Goddard when my big brother had power issues." Adalia laughed.

"Whatever." Matthew said, the rest of the journey was jokeing around and singing along to Bowling For Soup.

They arrived at the 5 bedroom house in an hour and the twins and Adalia were the first to get there.

"I CALL DIBS ON A SINGLE ROOM WITH THE TWINS AS MY WITNESSES!" Adalia screamed, grabbing her door mount with her name on it. The twins shook their heads and started grabbing boxes out of the trailer attached to the back of the car.

Adalia ran towards the converted loft bedroom and super glued her name to the hatch. She opened the door upwards and stepped up into her room. It was a big loft, with a double 4 poster bed with a white mesh type curtain around it, The duvet was hers, a plain black background with an outline of lime green in the shape of a dead body. The walls were unpainted and unwallpapered, so it was just plain stone for walls, making it easier for Adalia to paint them her trademark colours, Lime Green and Black.

"I CALL DIBS ON A SINGLE ROOM" Iris yelled from downstairs, Adalia lifted down the ladder to her room and watched Iris run to a free room and stick her name on, Adalia saw that the twins had already stuck their names onto rooms next to each other...Which ment...

"I AM SOOOO NOT SLEEPNG IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT COW!" Darla screeched to the twins, pointing at Rebecca as Adalia walked down the staircase.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M TOO PLEASED ABOUT SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU, YOU SELF OBESSED WHORE!" Rebecca shouted, poking Darla hard in the chest...Which was bad because now knifes were floating around behind Rebecca and Darla had transformed into a Black Panther.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING! " Adalia yelled at the top of her voice, making the lightbulbs in the kitchen explode. Both of the girls knew how unstable Adalia's power of electricity was, so Rebecca dropped the knifes and Darla shifted back into her normal self and wrapped an arm around her now crying sister on the floor. Darla and Rebecca had only started fighting since their parents died 4 years ago on a routine call to help The Comander and Jetstream stop Baron Battle...It led to their eventual demise. Iris came running down the stairs.

"What did you two do this time?" Iris demanded, staring daggers at Rebecca and Darla.

"They were fighting, Adalia told them to stop, lightbulbs smashed and now she's a wreck on the floor." Matthew said bluntly, this was a reguar occurance at their other house, Adalia just didn't know how to deal with their parents death, so sometimes, she just...Exploded.

"Darla move over." Nathan said, shoving her out of the way and leading Adalia to the bathroom. "Hey squirt, how're you doing there?" He asked her, offering a kleenex. She took one and blew her nose.

"I'm fine now...I just don't know why they started hating eachother since mum and dad died." Adalia explained, looking down at her Rocket Dog boots.

"They haven't started hating eachother...You know how sometimes you explode, to release your anger about mom and dad." Adalia nodded. " Well, it's sorta like that with them, except, they explode at eachother." Nathan answered, giving a small smile. Adalia started smiling properly again after their talk.

"Hey, there's Matthew telling me I'M Trisha Goddard...He hasen't seen you in action yet, you're a natural agony aunt." She laughed, walking out of the bathroom. "Hey guys...Sorry about that." Adalia apologized.

Her brothers and sisters just brushed it off saying stuff like it doesn't matter and how families need to stick together and stuff. Adalia smiled and said,

"So...When do I start Sky High?"


	3. Update

UPDATE !

Gah ! Sorry, I hate people that do theese little update things, but it is a nessesity.

I have lost my memory card, meaning the chapters I have on my laptop (all of them.) Will not be updated till I find or buy a new memory card :( shall try and fix this problem ASAP !

Sorry again :S

xx Lu-Lu xx

_**Sometimes I look at the stars and I think, WTF WHERE'S THE ROOF GONE !?**_


	4. Meeting The Bad Guys

**Meeting The Bad Guys.**

**I OWN NOTHING !**

Thank You To All Who Reviewed, T'was Awsomeness On A Stick ;)

Adalia woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off, Adalia didn't like that so instead of being nice and pressing the snooze button, she smashed it against the wall. When she opened her eyes, Matthew was standing in the hatch with the top half of his body through it laughing.

"Aww Addy, what did the poor alarm clock do to you?" Matthew asked, smiling.

"...It woke me up, speaking of being up, why are you so awake this morning ? " Adalia asked, squinting because of the sunlight, her voice croaky.

" I'm on get you to school on time duty." Matthew explained as he climbed into the hatch fully, walked to her bed and flipped her mattress.

"WHAT THE HELL" Adalia screamed looking evily at her brother.

"What?! It's not my fault ! Tomorrow it's gonna be Nathan and the day after that it's going to be Iris!" Matthew defended, sheilding himself from the pillows that were now being thrown at him.

"Whatever...I hate you." She said jokeingly, picking herself up from off the floor.

Matthew climbed down the hatch and missed the last pillow that was pelted at him. Adailia grabbed her clothes and started to decide what to wear.

After an hour of clothes choosing ( She was woken up at 5:00 am), black hair dying and putting on her dark purple lipstick and thick eyeliner, she was finnaly ready at 8:30 fully atired in a shirt that said "I'm only wearing black until I find something darker" and a pair of faded blue flare jeans, along with her highly damaged, very expensive boots, she climbed down her hatch and was drawn towards the smell of pancakes and sausages...the McDonalds kind.

"GIMMIE ! " Adalia shouted and pounced on the foam tray with the meaty/sugary contents.

"How in all holy hell are we related ?" Darla asked, scoffing at the poor food choice her sister had made. " You're probably overweight for your stature, and that McD's is not gonna help."

"You're just jelous of my strangely active metabolism that stops me from getting fat." Adalia came back with and went outside to wait for her bus, it was just outside her fence.

It came about 20 minutes later with some guy in an orange cap, he opened the door to let Addy in.

"Why hi there, you must be new, I'm Ron Wilson, Bus driver." Ron explained cheerfully...Too cheerfully.

"Well Ron Wilson, Bus Driver...I suggest you start driving the goddamned bus and let everyone get on with their lives, because I think that as you're driving the bus, and you're name tag says Ron Wilson, I'm pretty sure we can all see who you are...What are you waiting for a medal? Pedal to the metal genius!" Adalia snapped...She liked scaring people for lighthearted humor, it made her seem like a bitch, but it also made people stay away as well.

She went and sat down to any random boy, he was tall, with wavey hair.

"Nicely dealt with." He said to her as she sat down.

"Thanks...And you are? I'm not going to have a go at you because you don't have a name tag on." She laughed.

"The name's Lash, resident school bully forward slash villan." He explained.

"Ahhhh bad boy of the school, nice...Oh yeah I heard about you, you're the one that helped Royal Pain right?...I'm Adalia...But call me Addy or I'll kill you." Adalia replied, shaking his hand.

" Like the song." Lash asked.

"Yup, my brothers actually wrote it, I'm Adalia Leone." She explained, smiling.

"NO WAY ! I love Madina Lake, big fan, Give It A Name last year was awsome." He said.

"Wow, my newest buddie is a Madina Lake fan, and he didn't even know I was the Leone twin's sister...Awsome." Adalia said, smiling again.

" I'm a buddie ? you've known me like 40 seconds." Lash stated.

"...I make friends easily." She defended.

"So I see." Lash laughed.

The bus stopped again, and a chubby looking boy sped onto the bus. He looked at Adalia, confused.

"Hey newbie, outta my seat, I sit here!" Tubby demanded.

"Nah it's okay Speed, she's cool, she gave Ronny what for." He explained.

"Nice to meetcha Speedo's." Adalia smiled sweetly as Speed took the seat behind Lash and Adalia.

"...Don't call me that." Speed stated and started biting his nails.

"So what's you're power _Addy_?" Lash asked, looking back to Adalia.

"Well, I'll let you know one of my powers, but the other one you'll have to wait for in gym." Adalia laughed.

"Okay" Lash said ready.

"Okay" Adalia mimicked, exactly in Lash's voice.

"Haha, Oh my god, that's so cool" Lash said, laughing slightly. "You must like do you're parents voice to get off school and stuff."

"...Actually...My parents died when I was 12, soooooooooo, nah not really." She explained slightly chuckling.

"Damn...Sorry, I didn't know - " He was cut off by Adalia.

"Nah it's all good, I'm mostly over it, you weren't to know." She smiled.

-

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

When the Bus landed at the school, Adalia ran off and screamed.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop! DUDE THAT WAS FRACKING AWSOME !" Adalia laughed, trying to get the excess energy out of her before going into class.

"First time flyer?" Lash asked, leaning on the side of the bus.

"Nope." She replied smiling.

"Then you are acting like a mad woman why?" Lash grinned.

"Because I am a mad woman...Did you not get that vibe from me?" She asked, falling on the floor from dizzyness.

"Just a little bit." He said, walking over to help her up.

"Thank you Mr Lashford." Adalia said, in a upperclass posh english accent.

"Lashford?" He asked, now laughing with Adalia.

"Don't ask, I don't even know myself." She replied. "Well dude, I'll see you around, I've got places to see and people to do...Wait...That came out wrong, anywho, see ya." She said, now running to the main office.

When she got there, she sat next to a girl with VERY long brown hair.She got out some fudge she had put in her pocket and started munching on it.

"Would that happen to be fudge you are munching on?" The girl asked, she was british too. She was only about 4'11".

"Umm yup, the vannilla kind." Adalia clarified cheerfully.

"From England?" The girl asked with a begging look in her eyes.

"Yeah, do you want some?"Adalia asked, now laughing.

"Oh dear God yes!" She shouted and grabbed the peice Adalia was offering. She ate it and looked at Adalia. "I must seem like a pig now...Sorry about that, I'm Taz. By the way, I saw your display of hyperactivity out there, it was quite a show, it's good to know I'm not the only one around here Adalia."

"Well Taz you didn't seem like a pig, I probably would have done the same an-" Adalia looked at Taz weirily. "How in all Holy Madina Lake did you know my name?"

"Oh sorry...Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry...I'm a mind-reader, I really didn't mean to snoop around and I didn-" Taz blabbered.

"Dudette it's fine, I know what t feels like not to have control of your powers." Adalia reasured her with a gental smile. A woman with a tight bun in her hair came out and asked for Adalia. "I'll see you around then Taz."

She stepped into Principal Power's office.

"Sup Miss Principal dude" Adalia asked in a chirpy voice.

"It's Principle Powers and I'm fine thank you. please, take a seat." Powers offered. "Now, Adalia, You are here because..." She looked at a sheet of paper. " You started a fire at your old school-."

"In my defence, the wiring was faulty, it would have blown weather I'd have been there or not." Adalia defended.

"Dually noted." Principal Powers stated and carried on. " This school was bulilt for people like us and to help develop your powers and to control them-"

"Yeah, I had this whole speech last week..." Adalia looked at Powers who was looking at her sternly, she sweetened her face. " May I please just have my time table so I can get all settled in." She asked, batting her eyelids. The Schedual was passed to her and widened her eyes. "WTF ! Gym on a Monday morning ! What kind of sick cruel punishment is this!" Adalia got out of her seat and headed for the locker rooms.

She got changed into the required PE gear and headed outside to see a mass of people sitting on benches. She sat down with the only familliar faces she knew, Lash's and Speed's.

"Sup guys." She said, sitting down next to them.

"Well if it isn't Miss Madina, How's your madness?" Lash asked laughing.

"Meh, It's been better" She said seriously. Then she was knocked over by the force of the Gym teachers voice.

"LASH PICK YOUR PARTNER!" Boomer shouted at Lash. Knowing he would pick speed.

"I pick Leone." Lash stated and made his way down to the stadium. "Well you comeing or what ?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure." Adalia got up and noticed people were whispering about her. "What's up with that?" She asked whilst climbing down the steps.

"Oh, that's because you've now officially accosiated yourself with me...And I didn't pick Speed for save citizen." Lash joked.They reached the edge of the stadium and geared up. "Hero's or Villans?" Lash asked.

"Villans" Adalia grinned with a wink.

"Lash, Newbie, Hero's or Villans?" The Gym teacher boomed _**(A/N See what I did there?? hehe) **_

"Villans" Lash said as if it were obvious.

"Oh course...Pick your opponents." Boomer demanded.

"You wanna pick?" Lash asked again.

"Sure. I'll pick...That speed dude aaaand...That hippy chick over there." She said smiling, not realising what she had done wrong.

"Haha, now this should be good." Lash smirked and entered the stadium. Lash watched Speed and Layla in amusement as Speed pushed her into the stadium and Layla gave a death glare back.

"Did I miss something?" Adalia asked Lash.

"Well, see that group over there?" Lash said, pointing over at Will and his friends. " They're the "heroes" that saved the school last year, Layla's one of them and they all hate mine, Speed's, Penny's and Gwen's guts...But everyone generally hated Penny, me and Lash before the whole homecomeing thing." He explained. Adalia made an Oh shape with her mouth and looked towards the opposition.

" 3,2,1...Save The Citezen!" Boomer demanded...Again.


	5. Sorry :S

**AN: People I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever ******** this saddens me also, but things are hectic at the moment with exams and college applications and whatnot, but I really am trying, believe me please, people who have subscribed to Every Month Is The Month Of October, will be happy to know that that fic is the first one I am going to be working on during Christmas, after that it will be The Fire In Our Hearts, my X-Men one. Thank you for being patient,**

**xx Lu-Lu xx**


End file.
